Rêverie
by x-Hidazu
Summary: Hidan s'ennuie et décide d'embêter son coéquipier. Tout se passe habituellement, jusqu'à quelque visions inquiétantes.


_Première utilisation de ainsi qu'un nouveau one-shoot après deux bon mois d'arrêt..._

_Excusez moi pour chaque faute et j'espère que la lecture vous sera plaisante !_

"Hidan s'ennuyait horriblement pour ce début d'après-midi. Il était étalé sur son lit miteux, les mains en dessous la tête et il fixait le plafond sale de la chambre. Cela faisait sans  
doute un peu plus de trois quart d'heure qu'il fixait ce plafond complétement vierge. Bientôt une heure qu'il ne faisait rien.  
Il ne se souvenait même plus du début, de ce qu'il faisait avant et pourquoi il s'ennuyait autant maintenant, qu'avait-il arrêter pour se faire chier comme ça ? C'était comme si la  
journée avait brusquement débuter en cet après-midi. Cet après-midi où il n'avait fait que penser et réfléchir -oui, ça lui arrivait dès fois- à de quelconque chose. Pour une des rares  
fois où il n'avait aucune envie de prier, il avait espérer obtenir une mission de la part de leur foutu leader. Mais non, Jashin était décidé à laisser son plus fidèle représentant  
s'ennuyer à mourir, ce qui ne pouvait techniquement ne pas lui arriver.

Ses maigres pensées étaient coupées par le bruit d'un feuilletage, tout près de lui. Sa tête bascula donc sur le côté pour regarder son perturbateur. Lui aussi, il était assis là depuis  
presque une heure à compter son argent. Les différents billets colorés glissaient entre les doigts de Kakuzu d'un geste professionnel, dans ses yeux verts cernés de rouges, on  
pouvait apercevoir une lueur d'envie, voir d'admiration. De l'admiration... Tout ça pour des bouts de papier colorés.. Hidan le regarda faire pendant quelques minutes. Un spectacle  
dont il avait le droit à chacun de leur moment qui n'était pas comblé par des missions. Un spectacle des plus ennuyants et inutile pour l'immortel. Finalement, le regard de son  
coéquipier croisa le sien, ayant bien senti qu'il se faisait fixer depuis quelques minutes maintenant.

**-Qu'est ce qu'il y a ?** Finit par grogner Kakuzu qui, visiblement, ne semblait pas aimer qu'on le fixe de la sorte.

-**Quoi ?**

**-Pourquoi tu me dévisages depuis quatre minutes ?**

**-Parce que ça fait plus d'une heure que je m'ennuie, sacré bordel.**

L'immortel entendit Kakuzu soupirer puis se remettre à ses comptes. C'est tout ? Même pas un petit mot, rien ? Vraiment, c'était qu'un putain d'égoïste ce gars, il ne pensait vraiment qu'à sa gueule !  
Il reposa donc son regard sur le plafond et essaya de se remémorer sa matinée. Mais qu'avait-il fait ce matin ? Il avait bu pour que son esprit soit si flou ? Pourtant, il ne se souvenait même plus de s'être réveillé. Fronçant les sourcils, il finit par demander, toujours en fixant le plafond:

**-Dit, Kuzu, on a fait quoi ce matin ?**

Et ce fut le silence qui lui répondit. Hidan répeta sa question au moins deux fois de plus mais son coéquipier semblait ne pas vouloir lui répondre. Surement trop occuper à compter...  
Le Jashiniste finit donc par se lever, bien décidé à s'occuper. Et il avait finalement trouver quoi faire. Il venu se mettre derrière son coéquipier et se pencha pour le regarder de plus  
près, vraiment très près. Les yeux du nukenins de Taki roulèrent bien vite vers Hidan, lui lançant un regard noir pour qu'il s'éloigne, ce qu'il ne tarda pas à faire.

**-Bon Dieu, mais t'en a pas marre de m'emmerder pendant mes comptes ?** Râla Kakuzu. **Va donc prier ton foutu Dieu et laisse moi tranquille.**

Une veine de saturation apparu sur la tempe du grisaillant. Son "foutu Dieu", hein ? Il avait donc déclaré la guerre !  
Attendant quelques secondes, Hidan ne manqua pas de voir que les lèvres de son coéquipier se mouvaient sous son masque, preuve qu'il comptait à voix basse. L'immortel esquissa un sourire qui se voulait presque sadique avant de se rapprocher une nouvelle fois du porteur de masques.

**-Trois cent ryôs, milles ryôs, trois millions cinq-cents soixante-dix-sept ryô, vingt ryôs...** Murmura-t-il.

Et son sourire ne fit que s'agrandir à la vue de Kakuzu lâchant nonchalamment sa liasse de billet dans la mallette et qui murmurait qu'il avait mis trois heures à tout compter.  
Connaissant la danse qui allait suivre, Hidan couru aussi vite qu'il le pouvait hors de la chambre. Voilà qu'il allait pouvoir s'amuser ! Même en dehors du repaire, il put entendre son  
coéquipier hurler qu'il allait tuer ce "foutu religieux à deux sous".

L'immortel cherchait une cachette en dehors du repaire, en vain. Kakuzu le rattrapa bien trop vite. Essayant de fuir une nouvelle fois, Hidan se fit attraper la cheville par les fils noirs  
propre à son coéquipier. Il fut d'abord lancé contre le sol, qui ne tarda pas à craqueler sous la puissance du choc. Hidan en cracha son sang avant de lâcher un rire qui montrait  
bien sa folie...

**-Ça, c'est pour mes comptes complètement foutus par ta faute..** Dit simplement Kakuzu d'une voix plus menaçante que d'accoutumée.

Puis, tirer dans le sens contraire, Hidan fut lancer à une hauteur d'au moins sept bon mètres. Le gris écarquilla les yeux en voyant trois masques se détacher du dos de son "ami",  
celui du Feu, du Vent et de la Foudre. Oh, il ne l'avait jamais fait celle-ci. Hidan allait pouvoir apprécier une nouvelle douleur, pour son plus grand plaisirs ! Il voyait chaque masque  
ouvrir leur gueule pour charger une petite boule de chakra que Hidan savait bien puissante.  
Et, alors qu'il s'approchait dangereusement du sol, Kakuzu s'écria:

**-Et ça, c'est pour mon propre plaisir.**

Un déclic se fit entendre et une attaque des trois masques combinés submergea l'immortel qui hurlait de douleur, ou de bonheur ? Oh, que Jashin le maudisse ! Cette attaque était  
tout simplement jouissive !

Retombant lourdement au sol, Hidan gardait les yeux fermés et n'avait pas perdu son sourire. Ouaw, ouaw. Juste: ouaw. Kakuzu c'était donné à fond aujourd'hui. Il avait dû sacrement bien l'emmerder en fichant ses comptes en l'air. Mais, sacré bordel, il ne le regrettait pour le moins du monde. C'est presque s'il n'avait pas atteint l'orgasme pendant l'attaque.  
L'immortel bougea chaque partie de son corps. Rien ne s'était décroché, c'était plutôt rassurant. Il n'aurait sans doute pas pu compter sur Kakuzu pour le recoudre aujourd'hui, bien que Pein l'obligeai... Mais bon, le déserteur de Taki ne semblait pas rancunier. Effectivement, se fut lui-même qui vint réveiller Hidan en venant se mettre à califourchon au-dessus de lui et qui l'embrassa au coin des lèvres. Hidan fut bien obliger d'ouvrir les yeux pour se convaincre que c'était bien lui, ce foutu avare égoïste athée, qui venait de l'embrasser.

**-A croire que tu tenais souffrir aujourd'hui, hein ?** Demanda-t-il.

Hidan ouvrit les yeux. Sa vue floue démontra bien que c'était Kakuzu en face de lui. Il recula justement la tête quand le Jashiniste toussa et cracha quelques mollards de sang.  
Charmant, vraiment...

**-Ouai... Et je ne le regrette pas le moins du monde...** Répondit le Jashiniste d'une voix faible qui se faisait rare chez lui. **C'était... ouaw, orgasmique, ouai... voilà...**

**-Tais-toi.**

D'un geste rapide, Kakuzu enleva son masque qu'il jeta plus loin et pressa soudainement ses lèvres contre les siennes pour, justement, le faire taire et car il en crevait d'envie depuis le début. Hidan aussi, d'ailleurs. Oh oui, il attendait ce baiser depuis le début. Le début de quoi ? Il ne savait plus. Il avait déjà du mal à se souvenir de la matinée... Mais peut importe, il savait qu'il l'attendait depuis une longue éternité. Leur langues c'étaient lancées dans une danse passionnée, leur souffle saccadés se mêlaient l'un à l'autre et il semblait que rien n'allait pouvoir stopper ce moment, même pas le goût infâme du sang dans la bouche de Hidan.

Mais non, ce baiser avait une fin. Une fin bien malheureuse.

Le Jashiniste, à l'apogée de son bonheur, sentit soudainement du sang se mélanger au sien et cela dans sa propre bouche. Son corps était entraîner par une vive douleur. Quand il s'écarta des lèvres de son bien aimé, celui-ci avait un collier de sang autour des lèvres et les yeux vides de tout sentiments. Hidan commença à paniquer alors que son regard se porta sur un shinobi qui se trouvait debout devant eux et qui semblait avoir vu toute la scène. Un shinobi de Konoha dont le visage était masqué sauf son regard, possédant un sharingan, ancré dans celui violaté du membre de l'Akatsuki. Le Hatake venait de transpercer son corps ainsi que celui de Kakuzu par un éclair pourfendeur, sans rien dire.

Le souffle d'Hidan s'accéléra tandis qu'il essayait de retenir Kakuzu, hurlant son prénom et diverses injures, suppliant Jashin de le maintenir en vie. Bordel, bordel ! Cette scène, il  
l'avait déjà vu. Il l'avait déjà vécu. Un éclair tuant son bien aimé. C'était quoi ça, un flash-back douloureux ? Et bon Dieu, qu'avait-il fait ce matin pour que Konoha vienne se venger  
!? Et alors que l'immortel pensait devenir fou, le monde disparu peu à peu sous ses yeux."

Hidan se réveilla en sursaut, en sueur, dans sa couverture. Il se redressa soudainement et alluma la lumière. Un cauchemars. Oui, ce n'était qu'un horrible cauchemars.. Mais, un  
cauchemars pas totalement faux dans un certain sens.

Il regarda l'heure: deux heures du matin. Encore tremblant par ces horribles illusions, il se leva et s'habilla avant de sortir du repaire. Il marcha, le regard vide pointé vers le sol et comme pour seuls témoins: la Lune et son Dieu Jashin.  
Il se dirigea vers un endroit isolé, tout près d'une cascade. Oh, Il adorait se poser là pour faire leur courtes pauses, Il adorait noyer Hidan dans cet eau transparente quand ce dernier l'emmerdait. Le Jashiniste finit par s'approcher d'une maigre pierre où était gravé une croix, pas très profonde, et où était posé, tout près, un masque rouge qu'il ne connaissait que trop bien. Alors que les larmes coulaient, Hidan s'agenouilla près du masque qu'il prit dans ses bras, tremblant de tout son être.

**-Kuzu... putain..**


End file.
